Nuestro primer Para Siempre
by YelyahCriss
Summary: Este Fic Participa en el Reto "Primeros Pasos" del foro "historias por contar" Trata a cerca de la primera vez que Kurt y Blaine hablaron sobre su futuro y sobre pasar el resto de su vida juntos espero que les guste


Hoooola!  
Bueno este fic participa en el Reto "primeros pasos" del foro "historias por contar"  
se trata de la primera vez que Kurt y Blaine hablan de su futuro y de pasar el resto de su vida juntos  
espero que les guste.

***********

Kurt y Blaine estaban en la habitación del moreno estudiando para su aburrido examen de historia, llevaban alrededor de 4 horas estudiando sin parar, sentados en el mismo escritorio, cada uno leía un libro diferente, estaban cansados y aburridos, Blaine de un momento a otro cerro su libro y dijo :  
-no doy más, ya mi cerebro no resiste mas por favor dejemos de estudiar-  
-pero amor, aun nos falta la revolución francesa- dijo Kurt  
-lo sé, pero eso podemos estudiarlo mañana temprano, enserio mi cerebro no pude procesar más información, te parece si mañana nos levantamos temprano a estudiar lo que nos falta?  
-Este bien, de hecho yo también estoy muy cansado.

Blaine se levanto de su silla, se fue hacia su cama y se tumbo boca abajo sobre ella  
-Nunca me había sentido tan agotado- dijo el moreno- esta semana de exámenes esta matándome-  
-lo sé amor, pero ya solo falta el de historia y el de biología y podremos descansar- kurt se levanto de su silla y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su novio, se subió arrodillado a la cama y comenzó a masajear la espalda de Blaine  
-Eso se siente bien- dijo el de cabello oscuro  
-Esa es la idea, detesto verte estresado- kurt se inclino y empezó a besar el cuello de Blaine, este se volteo para quedar boca arriba y poder ver el rostro de su novio, ese perfecto rostro que iluminaba cada día de su existencia, Blaine se levanto sobre sus codos y beso a kurt, fue un beso tierno, delicado pero a la vez con toda la pasión necesaria para que los 2 se quedaran sin aliento.  
-ya te dije hoy que te amo?- dijo Blaine  
-Creo que no, con tantas cosas que te tenido que aprender hoy la verdad no note si lo dijiste o no-  
-bueno en ese caso- Blaine le dio un corto beso en los labios, se separo un poco de él, miro sus perfectos ojos azules y dijo –Te Amo, te amo más de lo que te amaba ayer y menos de lo que te amare mañana, eres mi Mundo Kurt-  
Kurt se sonrojo levemente recostó su cabeza sobre el cuello de Blaine y susurro en su oído  
-Tu también sabes que yo te amo, más que a nada más que a nadie, y eso nunca cambiara-  
sin darse cuenta Kurt estaba acostado sobre Blaine, cuando kurt intento levantarse Blaine rodeo su cintura con los brazos y lo volteó para que quedara acostado junto a él  
-No quiero que te vayas- dijo oji miel- quédate otro rato conmigo  
-Sabes que no puedo decir que no si usas ese tono encantador y tus ojos de cachorrito-  
se pegaron más uno al otro, Blaine estaba sin su chaqueta ni su corbata, kurt en su lugar estaba impecable como siempre con su uniforme intacto por lo que Blaine con un ágil movimiento le quito la chaqueta solo para que estuvieran más cómodos.

se quedaron abrasándose y besándose en silencio por algunos minutos hasta que el oji azul dijo:  
-Quisiera detener el tiempo acá y ahora, todo es perfecto, mi vida perfecta es contigo a mi lado lo demás no importa, quisiera poner pausa y quedarme aquí contigo para siempre-  
-Para siempre … nunca creí en esas palabras, no pensé que en realidad tuvieran valor, al menos no antes de conocerte, ahora sé que tu eres mi Para siempre- mientras decía esto Blaine entrelazo su mano con la de Kurt  
-y tu el mío, ese para siempre será mejor que en los cuentos de hadas no crees?  
-Tienes razón, en nuestro cuento de hadas yo soy el afortunado campesino que por alguna cosa del destino se gano a la hermosa y perfecta princesa, solo nos queda seguir escribiendo nuestra historia-  
-quieres intentarlo? Dijo el castaño  
-Qué?  
-Escribir nuestra continuación del "y vivieron felices por siempre", por ejemplo se que después de graduarnos viviremos juntos en Nueva York, estudiando teatro o algo parecido, siendo estrellas de Brodway o compositores o cantantes  
–okay, amm viviremos en un departamento con vista a central park, cada noche después del trabajo llegaría a acunarte en mis brazos, mientras vemos películas- dijo Blaine mientras se volteaba pera ver mejor la cara de su novio  
-cada mañana te despertaría con un beso de buenos Dias, prepararía nuestro desayuno, comeríamos juntos hablando de lo que debemos hacer en el día, y cuando sea hora de ir a trabajar no te dejaría ir hasta que te haya dicho cuanto te amo y te haya dado al menos 3 besos de "nos vemos más tarde"-  
-cuando vaya camino a mi trabajo, cuando llegara a mi trabajo, cuanto esté trabajando, solo pensaría en ti, en cuanto te extraño y en las ganas que tengo de poder volver a casa para verte de nuevo-  
-Saldríamos a ver musicales, al cine, a comer, a disfrutar de esa hermosa ciudad acompañado de la persona que más amo en el mundo- dijo kurt  
-Sabes que haría, que incluso quiero hacerlo ahora mismo?  
-Que?-  
-Algún día cuando estemos de camping o cenando, o navegando en un lago o incluso podría llevarte a un teatro donde solo estemos nosotros, te cantaría, te diría con una canción cuanto te amo, aunque incluso ni las canciones puedan expresarlo, me arrodillaría ante ti, te daría un anillo y te diría algo como "Kurt eres el amor de mi vida, y siempre lo serás, te amo más que a nada en el mundo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel aceptarías ser mi esposo?"  
Kurt tenía lagrimas en los ojos, Blaine limpio sus lagrimas con su mano y lo beso  
cuando se separaron del beso kurt lo miro y dijo  
-Enserio quisieras hacer eso justo ahora?-  
-Cada día, cada segundo, lo único que quiero es estar contigo por el resto de mi vida, me controlo y no lo hago porque somos jóvenes y no estamos en edad de casarnos, además no quiero que tu papa me ahorque todavía, pero sé que algún día seremos Blaine y Kurt Hummel-Anderson-  
-Sabes que cuando me lo propongas diré que si, aunque creo que arruinaste la sorpresa con mucho tiempo de anticipación, ahora cuando salgamos de camping o me raptes y me lleves a un teatro vacio se que pasara y no tendrá el mismo impacto-  
-Amor esos solo eran ejemplos te prometo que ese momento será el más especial e inolvidable del mundo-  
-De acuerdo, entonces en que estábamos ah sí nos casaremos, por supuesto me encargare de todo-  
-Se que lo harás, creo que estarás en tus mayores niveles de Drama queen cuando eso suceda-  
-me conoces muy bien cariño, son demasiadas cosas, la recepción, los invitados, las damas de honor, los padrinos, la decoración, la fiesta, nuestros trajes todo será perfecto.  
-mi vida tendrás mucho tiempo para planear todo eso no crees?  
-Lo se lo se lo siento, me deje llevar por la emoción, continua-  
_okay, amm en que estaba, ah sí, luego de casarnos tendríamos una hermosa luna de Miel en cualquier lugar que tú quieras ir, o podríamos ir a varios lugares, Hawái, Londres, parís, todo lo que quieras-  
-Creo que eso es más que la vida perfecta que siempre soñé, no necesitaría nada mas- Kurt estaba tan emocionado que sus ojos brillaba y Blaine adoraba eso.  
-Bueno yo creo q si necesitaríamos algo mas- dijo Blaine un poco dudoso.  
-Que?, una casa de verano?, una segunda boda tradicional en Hawái, eso no me molestaría-  
-No amor, emm pues yo pensaba…-  
-Dime-  
-No te gustaría que tuviéramos una familia? Quiero decir, que tuviéramos hijos?-  
-oh eso-  
-Sabes que dejemos así, creo que ya exagere lo de imaginar el "para siempre"-  
-no no amor no estás exagerando nada, por supuesto que amaría tener una familia contigo, sería demasiado perfecto no creo que merezca tantas cosas buenas en mi vida-  
-amor yo soy quien no te merezco a ti, a veces creo q todo es un sueño, me cuesta creer que yo pueda tener a un ángel como tu mi lado-  
kurt acerco su rostro al de Blaine y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.  
-Aun somos jóvenes, tenemos toda una vida por delante y ese "para siempre" que nos espera juntos, no creo q haya nadie más perfecto para mí que tu- dijo el oji azul  
-lo sé cariño yo nací para estar contigo, mis brazos están hechos para acunarte, yo existo para hacerte feliz, te amo Kurt como no te imaginas, nadie podrá amar tanto como yo te amo a ti-  
-te creo, aunque hay una pequeña excepción en eso que dijiste, y por cierto quiero tener una niña, será toda una artista y será la niña más perfecta, dulce y tal vez malcriada de este mundo-  
-lo sé, tendrá todo un ejército de tíos y tías malcriándola, será nuestra princesa, y en ese momento tendremos nuestra vida completamente perfecta-  
Blaine le dio tiernos besos a kurt por toda la cara, y ahí se quedaron por horas hablando de lo que vendría de ahí en adelante para ellos, hasta que se quedaron dormidos uno en los brazos del otro soñando con la persona que tenían al lado, soñando con un futuro juntos su propio "y vivieron felices para siempre"

Espero que les haya gustadoo  
nos leemos después  
Besos ya brazos


End file.
